The Tale Of Falling Darkness
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: The memoirs of Tom Riddle Junior. Full summery inside. A new take. Dark/ Dumbledore bashing/ Abuse/ Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tale of Falling Darkness **_

The memoirs of Tom Riddle Junior before he became Lord Voldemort, a dark tale from the time he was in the orphanage and too the awkwardness he felt in school, his brilliance, his madness and shockingly a more malicious, cruel and brutal kind of darkness that takes over his life in Hogwarts….

Abuse.

Read on to find out the real reason why Tom Riddle Jr. hates Albus Dumbledore… his undying, mad and obsessive need to be the best and finally the reason why everything broke apart…

* * *

_**Warnings**_

Dumbledore: Bashing, Dark, Antagonist.

Tom Riddle Jr. : Year: 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 and muggle.

Themes: Violence, Rape, Continued Abusive relationship, Underage magic, Dark, Slash.

….

I would love to know what ya'll think! :)


	2. Chapter: The Red Rose

_**Hello everyone who has taken out the time read this, so this is a very very dark story and I warn you there will be a lot of abuse etc. This is my take on the story of Lord Voldemort and since I usually ship Dramione I would love for the people who usually read Tom Riddle Jr. fics to critique this. **_

_**I have for the purpose of this book changed the orphanages names. **_

_**Thank you for your time**_

_**Urvashi.**_

* * *

_**The Tale of Falling Darkness**_

I have long hungered for the touch of someone who loved me, all I have known in my life is harshness and all I have known is darkness and despair. My life is putrid, a toxic mire of desolation that I used to change the world and make it like me, putrid, nasty, desolate.

I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am death.

_** Bainsbury Mission (The House of Saint. Jerome)**_

_** (4th November, 1936)**_

Tom Riddle looked out of his window, down to the old street. It was like something out of a Dickens story and he the hero. Perhaps he would run away and be like Oliver Twist but he knew if he met a Fagin or even an 'Artful Dodger' what he would do to them, his dark eyes lit up with a malevolent light as he remembered Davy Thomson from last week, thinking he could boss Tom about.

He had showed them… he had showed all them bullies who was the real boss and he didn't even get into trouble. Tom never got into trouble, he was special… he was … dare he say it case he jinxed it?! He was magic! Tom felt a scorching rush of energy in his belly, making him feel nice and warm even in his cold room.

He had been banished to the attic room by the matron because she hated him and loved Davy Thomson and when Tom had set fire to her precious Davy's head without matches, she had called him a little weirdo and locked him in here. But Tom didn't care what she did, he would get her he thought maliciously, get her in a way that she would know not to lock him up again.

A soft knocking woke him from his daydream of vengeance and Tom went to his door and pressed his ear against it and called out in his nastiest big-boy voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Tolly… I's is scared and I's wanted to sleep with you in your bed tonight. Can I's ?" came a soft lisping voice from the other side.

"What's the matter Becky?" Tom said, his voice softening automatically when he heard the little girl.

"Bad Dweem." Said she, sniffling.

"Go get Nurse Juliana; she'll let you in Becks." Tom said gently, hearing the little girl run away as fast as she could to go get the Nurse.

Becky had come to the orphanage six months back when her parents and elder brother had died in a car accident and Tom looked a lot like her older brother so Becky with her two and a half year old innocence had latched on to Tom immediately. First it was annoying but Tom had grown to love the little blond angel like a sister. Becky had regular nightmares after which she always slept in Tom's bed. At first the matron had tried to keep her away from Tom but Becky started to throw tantrums; not eating, staying in bed, hiding under her sheets and then it got serious, the more they isolated her from Tom the number of her night terrors grew. Bed-wetting, thrashing around in her sleep, fear of going to sleep, so finally out of options they let her return to her pseudo big brother. Where all her night terrors had vanished.

Nurse Juliana was fond of Tom, always looking out for him and defending him. She had once told him that he got bullied so often because the other boys didn't understand him. She had patched him up several times, stitching up his wounds from the fights he had with the bigger boys; she was always kind and gentle and soothing. Sometimes Tom wished she was his mother and not some filthy beggar who had just given birth to him on the street; at least that's what the matron said she was.

Soon enough he heard the soft padding of slippers on the wood floor and the room was unlocked by the kind Nurse, Juliana had waist length silver hair and the kindest, brightest and most laughter filled green eyes that Tom had ever seen. Wrinkles covered her face like a map and Tom immediately ran into her arms for a hug, it was hard for an active ten year old boy to be locked up all day. He felt calmer instantly, her warm scent of vanilla and fabric softener brought tears into his eyes. Juliana felt his tears against her old cotton nightgown and hugged him tighter, kissing his downy soft black hair.

Pulling back she wiped his tears, "There, there Tom darling, you must remember to be strong son. You are destined for great things Tom Riddle, great things!" she said in a feverish tone. "Now take Becky and I'll come check on you tomorrow. Good night sweetie and dream big, bold and beautiful dreams…" She said moving aside so that the little girl could run forward and hug Tom around his legs as hard as her thin arms would allow.

Juliana shut and locked the door and walked back to her bedroom… oblivious, not knowing that Tom Marvolo Riddle had taken her words to heart….

Inside the room, the small, dirty little girl sat on Tom's lap her head resting on his chest. Becky never talked much she just looked at everyone and everything with her big blue eyes observing them as they lived life. Her small hands crept into the pockets of Tom's pajamas as she tried to warm herself in the cold, damp attic room but she didn't complain.

Becky had such sad eyes… Tom always thought when Becky smiled her eyes lit up like the ocean when the sun hit it but during the night her eyes always became so doleful and miserable.

"What's the matter Becks? What's got you looking so sad?" he asked lifting her up.

"Nuthin Tolly, why those boys so mean to you?" she asked sucking her thumb.

"It's nothing princess, let's sleep okay and tomorrow I'll tell you a real nice story about a boy who got lost at sea." Tom said lying down on the thin mattress trying to distract the little girl from the painful question that kept plaguing him and as always Becky crawled up on top of his chest and curled up there like a kitten. Just before she shut her eyes she lisped out sleepily, "I vuv you Tolly, I vuv you."

Tom Riddle Jr. was not one to feel pangs in his heart but hearing that he did, hugging her tighter to him he whispered out, "I love you too Rebecca, I love you too… sweet dreams princess." and pulled the thin blanket over them, when he felt Becky shiver again he focused on the heat of his body, transferring some to Becky and as soon as she stopped shivering … fell asleep.

At least some one appreciated him for being a freak.

…..


End file.
